


Open the Doors, Step Into My Embrace

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Its small but cute and I quite liked it enough to share with you all, M/M, Preschool, This is a sugary sweet little drabble, day care au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cutesy drabble of a Larry Daycare Au where Louis and Harry are in daycare together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Doors, Step Into My Embrace

It was a cold wintry morning, with little flurries fluttering down from the sky. All around parents walked towards the double doors of the fading yellow brick building, bundled up in coats and theirs gloves and hats, to keep warm of course. The windows of the building were fogged up and slightly frosted around the corners and bottom of them, fogged by the differ of temperatures inside to the blistering cold outside. A soft cry from a small child could be heard from outside the doors where a small toddler and his mother stood, the mother trying to quiet the little boys cries of anguish.

“Now, now Boobear. Mummy will be right back to get you after nap time and we can go home and make some cookies for daddy! Okay?”

The little boy brightened at that before quickly nodding his head in agreement and waddling to the door, leaning onto his tippy toes to grab the handle and attempt at opening it. Chuckling at his sudden burst of excitement, she reached out and helped him open the door, herding him inside where a small, petite woman stood waiting to greet all the parents that dropped their kids off.

“Well hello there sweetheart, what’s your name?” The woman cooed, crouching down to his level and giving him a warm, dimpled smile.

“L-Louis.” The boy stuttered, quickly moving behind his mother’s leg and peeking out shyly.

“Sorry about him, he’s always been shy of new people.” His mother apologized, gently coxing him forward towards the woman.

Crouching down in front of him, she reached out and brushed away some of the hair from his eyes.

“Mummy has to go now Boo, I love you.” Leaning forward she placed a light kiss to his forehead before earning a kiss in return.

“If anything happens please do call me,” She exclaimed, standing up from the boy and glancing at the woman with a slightly panicked look in her blue eyes.

“I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry hun.” The woman assured, taking the Louis’ hand gently and slowly leading him over to the other kids scattered around a small area, playing with toys.

“Alright Louis, right now everyone is playing with toys okay? After toys, we’ll get to color some pictures, and you can give them to your mummy! How does that sound?” Louis looked down shyly before nodding his head and looked up into her emerald green eyes.

A small cry and shout caught the woman’s attention as she carefully handed him a toy and quickly went over to resolve the commotion. With the toy in his tiny hand he looked at it unsure before looking around at the other kids playing with toys, noticing an empty spot on the floor where he can play with his toy in peace. Making his way over to his spot, he plopped down and started to play with his action figure, humming to himself a small tune his mummy would hum sometimes while she was cooking or cleaning something.

“Hi.” A small spoke, startling him from his toy he had been playing with.

“H-Hi.” Louis replied, looking up at the toddler in front of him, green eyes studying him curiously while gripping the batman action figure in his hand.

“What’s your name? Mines Harry!” The green-eyed little boy grinned, revealing a bright smile and dimples, which caught Louis’ attention as he observed them in awe.

“Mine’s Louis, what are those holes in your cheeks?” He asked curiously, reaching out a tiny hand to poke at one with interest, only to have his hand swatted away.

“My mummy says they’re dimples! She said that me and Gemma got them from her.” Harry explained, before looking at the toy Louis was holding and brightening at what he saw.

“Is that a hulk man? Can I play with it! Please?” Harry pleaded, making Louis scrunch his face and shake his head quickly, holding the toy close.

“N-No my toy!” Louis squeaked, watching as the little boy paused, his bottom lip wobbling as he stared at him with watery eyes.

“B-But, I’ll give you my batman if you give me your hulk man!” He cried, shoving the figurine forward for him to take.

Noticing his distress, he bit his lip thinking about it for a minute before reaching out and grabbing the toy, handing over the hulk toy. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry Harry.” Louis frowned, watching as he brightened up at the sight of him giving the toy over.

“It’s alright Louis, we’re still friends.” Harry grinned, as Louis blinked in confusion before smiling.

“Friends?” Louis questioned.

“Yes silly! Friends.” Harry giggled, playfully patting his new friend’s shoulder before sitting down in front of him with the toy in his hand.

“I've never had a friend before.” Louis explained, giggling quietly along with the brown haired boy as they played together with the toys.

“Well now you have me!” Harry shouted showing off his dimples that Louis kind of-may have-liked a lot actually.

“Now I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this little thing was adorable, and fun. At first I was going to let this sit in my Google Docs account along with other little drabbles and things I've written but then decided to post this and get your input and what not. 
> 
> Hopefully though you enjoyed this little thing. x


End file.
